


Mistletoe and the Diner

by Whov1an562



Category: Doctor Who, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, bechloe - Freeform, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Beca and Chloe stumble across a mysterious diner whilst Chloe is dragging Beca to look for mistletoe.





	Mistletoe and the Diner

“But Chloe…” a cold Beca exclaimed, “why did we even have to find mistletoe?”

“You can’t have Christmas without mistletoe!” Chloe said, making that face at Beca, the one that would make Beca do literally ANYTHING for her.

They came out of the woods, with Chloe holding a bunch of mistletoe in her hands, when they saw a diner that was mysteriously plonked right in the middle of it. “I swear that diner wasn’t there before,” Beca said skeptically.

Chloe shrugged, dragging Beca by the hand to the diner. “It’s cold, and I want hot chocolate.”

“And whose fault would it be that we have managed to LOSE the other Bellas? This was literally just meant to be looking for pinecones,” she said, pulling her jumper up to her chin.

“I told you to wear a scarf,” the more appropriately dressed Bella said as she took off her scarf and wrapped it around her best friend’s neck.

“Are you sure?” Beca asked, genuinely touched by the redhead’s act of kindness.

Chloe said nothing back in return, just smiling at Beca, as they entered the diner.

Sitting at the diner table was a short brunette wearing a waitress costume and a girl who dressed far too old for her age. The waitress whose hands were wrapped around her mug of cocoa looked up at the other girls in surprise. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Is it not a diner? Sorry if we interrupted anything”, Chloe exclaimed with embarrassment.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s a diner”, Clara replied. “We’re just surprised that anyone found us this far out.”

“She wanted mistletoe”, Beca said, glancing briefly at Chloe.

“Odd place to have a diner though”, Chloe said, shrugging it off.

“Can I get you anything?” Clara asked, getting out of her seat.

“Two hot chocolates, please”, Beca said, getting out her wallet, since she doubted that Chloe had remembered hers.

“Don’t worry. Free drinks for couples”, the waitress said.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca, smiling. This situation seemed a bit suspicious… but free hot chocolate. Through raising her eyebrow slightly, and very quickly, she told Chloe that she agreed with her (having understood what Chloe was communicating), but that yes, it was free hot chocolate.

 

“Oh, we’re not together,” Beca said, brushing against Chloe’s arm.

“Yet,” Chloe mouthed to herself, not realising that Beca had seen.

“Everyone always thinks we’re a couple,” the waitress asked, “forgetting” to charge them.

“Us too,” Beca said as the waitress brought their hot chocolates to the table.

“She’s Clara, and I’m Me”, the “younger” girl said before Clara quickly interjected with…

“Me. Mimi,” she said, realising that the situation seemed strange enough as it was. She couldn’t be doing with Ashildr’s weird name choice.

“Beca, and Chloe,” Beca said, placing her left hand on Chloe’s shoulder, before they sat down at the table, and took a sip of hot chocolate. “This is AMAZING!” Beca exclaimed. “Where did you learn to MAKE this?”

Clara looked down at her hands for a second. “My… ex,” she said, slightly bending the truth.

“Mimi” looked at Clara with both eyebrows raised, to be greeted with one of Clara’s death stares. Ashildr knew that the Doctor was a touchy subject, and she wasn’t planning to go into it now.

“So how long have you guys been in Atlanta?” Chloe asked, trying to make polite conversation, looking at the two English women.

“Not a long time,” Clara said, guarding her response. “Are you guys local?” she asked.

“We’re part of the Barden Bellas,” Chloe said proudly. “The BEST acapella group at Barden University.

Clara looked at Ashildr with a “help me I have no idea what they are talking about” look, whilst Ashildr shrugged slightly back at her.

Clara nodded politely and as enthusiastically as she could, trying not to hurt the enthusiastic girl’s feelings. Thankfully, it looked like Chloe bought it.

Beca and Chloe finished their hot chocolates, before Beca’s phone buzzed. “It’s Cynthia Rose, they’re wondering where we are,” Beca said, nudging Chloe whose head was resting against her shoulder having finished her hot chocolate.

“You’ve got a… bit of chocolate on your face Beca,” Chloe said, laughing.

“Here?” Beca asked, pointing to the wrong side of her face.

“No, here,” Chloe said, licking her thumb and wiping it off Beca’s face.

“Thanks,” Beca said, nudging Chloe, who was staring at her (again).

“Thank you so much for the hot chocolate,” Chloe said. “Our friends are wondering where we are,” Chloe said, walking to the door next to Beca.

“Any time,” Clara said, smiling.

Beca and Chloe were walking back in the direction of the woods. “Have you remembered that stupid mistletoe?” Beca asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Chloe said, getting it out of her bag, and showing it to Beca.

Beca smiled. “Well thank goodness for that”.

“Is it too early?” Chloe asked.

“For what?” Beca asked, before being interrupted by Chloe holding it up over their heads heads, and kissed Beca.

“No, I don’t think so,” Beca said, smiling before strolling arm in arm with Chloe back into the woods.

\---

Clara was still sat at the diner table with Me, watching the two girls stroll back into the woods.

“Does this mean we have to be a couple now?” Ashildr teased.

“Nah,” Clara said, before walking back into the main console room and setting off for their next adventure.

\---

Chloe looked back at the field. “Wait, Beca, where did that diner go?”


End file.
